PsychoticLoveTale
by SilverDragon388
Summary: This is my own and very first Undertale fanfic. It focuses on how my OC met Chara and it focuses on their journey through life in the Underground. It is rated M because of violence, "coarse" language and adult references and themes. It is inspired by a roleplay I'm doing with my buddy.


Chapter 1

The Pyro and The Killer

Sitting up in bed, Fireball yawned as he stretched. He looked at the clock, which read 8:00 am. The 18 year old got out of bed and began dressing. He put on his blue jeans, then a black t-shirt, and finally his black/white tennis shoes. He then walked up to the mirror and combed his brown hair. I gotta get a haircut soon., he thought to himself. As he looked in the mirror, his brown eyes glowed red briefly, but quickly faded. Fireball then teleported to Grillby's for a drink.

"Sup, Bonehead?", Fireball said to Sans as he appeared inside Grillby's.

"Oh, hey, Pyro. You almost scared me to life.", said Sans.

"Oh haha, very punny.", Fireball remarked.

"Thought you'd like that one.", said Sans.

"Hey Grillby, I'll take a glass of Mt. Ebbot moonshine.", said Fireball.

"Comin' right up.", said Grillby.

Grillby slid a glass jar of Mt. Ebbot moonshine to Fireball, who in turn slid the correct amount of money to Grillby. Fireball then walked out. Fireball walked around, eventually ending up in Hotland. Fireball had drank all of his moonshine and was now thirsty. There was a water fountain nearby and decided to have a glass of water from that.

Suddenly, Fireball heard the sounds of a battle nearby. He drank his water and ran over to see what the commotion was all about. He rounded the corner to see a girl, who appeared to be slightly older than him, kneeling with a knife in her hand. The girl had short brown hair, red eyes, and appeared to be wearing a green sweater and brown pants. The girl had a cut on her face and a cut on her left arm, the sleeve gashed at the cut. She looked over at Fireball. Fireball's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Undyne was lying nearby and almost dead from exhaustion and heat exhaustion. Fireball gave Undyne a glass of water and walked over to the girl, sticking out his hand to help her up.

"What's your name?", Fireball asked.

"What does it matter to you?", the girl replied hatefully.

"It doesn't matter, but it could if you'd give me a chance.", said Fireball.

"Flattery nor chit-chat will work on me. So go on somewhere before I cut you down!", the girl said angrily.

Fireball backed up a few steps. Undyne was back on her feet, but nearly dead. The girl sprinted directly toward Undyne and prepared to deliver the fatal blow. Fireball jumped in the way, getting cut from the lower right of his torso all the way to his left shoulder. Blood stained his black t-shirt and dripped from the gash. The girl gasped, as she wasn't expecting the boy to throw himself in the way.

"Fireball! You idiot! That was meant for me! Why'd you intervene?!", Undyne exclaimed.

"Heh...I couldn't really attack her...and I couldn't let you die either.", said Fireball.

"Don't you go dying on me, punk!", said Undyne worriedly. Fireball and the girl locked eyes again.

"Happy now? You've...almost killed an...innocent bystander.", said Fireball, "Or is that...what you want? Everyone...to die? Don't...take...that route. It's a dark path. I...don't wanna see...you go...down it. Please...ugh...take my hand. I...can help you."

"How can YOU help ME?!", the girl cried.

"I can kill her.", Undyne told Fireball.

Fireball looked at Undyne.

"No...just wait.", said Fireball.

Fireball looked back at the girl standing before him. He forced an innocent smile through the pain and held out his hand once again.

"Come with me. I can help you. I used to be just like you, but I changed because of a good friend.", said Fireball, temporarily forgetting the pain.

"Is that why...you want to help me? Because I remind you of the old you?", the girl cried.

"I…just don't wanna see you...go the same route I did.", said Fireball.

"I don't understand...but I'll go with you. Okay?", said the girl, taking Fireball's hand.

"Thank...you.", said Fireball, holding his chest with his free hand, "C'mon...Undyne. Let's get...to Dr. Alphys...asap."

Fireball teleported the group out of Hotland and into Alphys' lab. Undyne went on a search for Alphys and retrieved her, bringing her to the wounded Fireball. Fireball was kneeling when Alphys go to him. His health had depleted more because of blood loss. He was now coughing up blood.

"O-oh my gosh! W-what happened?!", Alphys asked.

"I...ugh...jumped into the fight...between these two.", said Fireball, motioning to the girl and Undyne.

Fireball then blacked out from blood loss. As his limp body hit the floor, Alphys freaked out. She then rushed him to the operating table. Meanwhile, Undyne searched for a medpack and food to stabilize her health.

"If it weren't for that hothead, I'd kill you right now.", Undyne told the girl.


End file.
